


Cute not Embarrassing

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Cute not Embarrassing

Clint woke up to the sound of giggling. He opened his eyes abruptly feeling more self conscious than he has in years. Tony was watching him with fingers were pressed to his mouth trying to stop a burst of laughter from escaping. Clint pulled the covers above his own head hiding whatever was making his boyfreind laugh at him.

“Baby no, I'm sorry.” Tony wrestled the blanket away from Clint's grumpy face. “I'm sorry for waking you up.” He promised kissing the archer's cheek.

Clint huffed rolling away from him. “You're laughing at me.”

“You were...doing something in your sleep.”

Clint started to grab the blanket again to hide but Tony pulled it out of his grasp. “Nothing embarrassing it was just really cute and slightly impressive.” He assured. 

Clint groaned. “I don't believe you.” He rubbed his eyes knowing there was no way he was falling back asleep especially with an audience.

“You were just...” He stopped himself and lightly tapped the blanket where Clint's morning wood was. “You were actually playing with yourself and making these little noises. Were you having a sex dream?” Tony laughed some more trying his hardest to stop.

Clint blushed. “No, I wasn't dreaming.” He scratched his head. “That's embarrassing, what the hell are you talking about it being cute!” He hid his face in the pillow.

Tony plopped down on top of him, peppering the back of his neck with kisses. “Shut up I liked it. It's cute.” Tony laughed right in Clint's ear making the archer squirm at the hot air. “I wonder if all of your past wet dreams were lies.” He laughed. “And you were just touching yourself instead.” He rolled off Clint's back stretching out on the king size bed.

Clint followed after him pulling him against his chest. Tony laughed more wiggling in Clint's arms to get away but Clint held him tighter sucking on his neck. “I can't believe you woke me up just to laugh at me. On my day off no less” He teased and bit Tony's neck getting a gasp out of the billionaire

“No I didn't wake you up -just- for that. Look over at your table.” Tony said grinning at the playfulness, he felt like they were at a sleep over.

Clint turned around still keeping a tight grip on his boyfriend. “You did not make that.” He stated. As soon as the Belgium waffles were in his sights the mouth watering smell came too and so did his hunger. They looked warm and fluffy, a pile of strawberries and whipped cream decorated the two plates.

“Steve taught me, I had to wait until I could prefect my cooking skills.” Tony said turning in Clint grip to lay on his chest. 

Clint smiled. “So you made breakfast for me?” He kissed Tony's lips after Tony nodded at him. “That's so sweet.” He kissed him again drawing it out for as long as he could. Tony moaned his hand reaching down to trace the prominent rounded lines in Clint's boxers. 

“Can I uh...finish the job you started?” Tony asked chuckling a little.

There was no way Clint could say no to that even if he was still embarrassed. “The laughing stops here though.” Clint said smiling at him as Tony winked and crawled down the archer’s body.


End file.
